BW003
BW003 - Sandile w natarciu (Ang.A Sandile Gusher of Change) (jap.!!!ミジュマルメグロコ危机一髪 Mijumaru Meguroco Close Call)! Jest trzecim odcinekiem serii Best Wishes , a 660-tym odcinekiem animé Pokémon. Po raz pierwszy wyemitowany został w Japonii 30 września 2010, a w Stanach Zjednoczonych w dniu 19 lutego 2011 roku. W Polsce zaś 4 stycznia 2012 r. Streszczenie Ash kontynuuje swoją podróż po regionie Unova razem ze swoją nową towarzyszką Iris. Razem z Pikachu ruszają do pierwszej sali w mieście Stration. Jednak podczas wędrówki dochodzi do kłótni. Najwyraźniej Ash i Iris wciąż nie mogą się dogadać. Zaczęli się prześcigać kto kogo śledzi, czy też kto do kogo się przyczepił. Iris po prostu pomyślała, że skoro Ash nie zna Unova, ona mogłaby mu pomóc w orientacji w tym regionie. Ash jednak odrzucił jej propozycję oraz dość nie mile odzywał się do niej. Iris stwierdziła, że Ash jest bezczelny i kłótnia się rozpoczęła, jednak nie trwała ona długo, ponieważ przerwał ją pewien Oshawott. Ash przypomniał sobie go, ponieważ wcześniej pomógł im walczyć z Zespołem R. Iris od razu zauroczyła się Oshawottem. Zaczęła go przytulać i głaskać. Oshawott nie był jednak zachwycony pieszczotami z jej strony, więc wyrwał się z jej objęć bardzo szybko. Iris była tym zaskoczona. Oshawott wskoczył na ramię Asha zrzucając Pikachu, który nie był tym zachwycony. Przez chwilę przyglądał się Oshawottowi, co on zrobi. Gdy ten zaczął się przytulać do Asha Pikachu użył pioruna, jednak wydra odbiła go swoją muszelką prosto w stronę Asha. Iris stwierdziła, że ten Oshawott chce być pokemonem Asha. Pikachu wtedy nieco się skrzywił. Młody trener odszedł na kilka kroków, odkręcił czapkę i rzucił pusty PokeBall w stronę Oshawotta, jednak odbił się on od głowy Oshawotta i upadł na ziemię. Najwyraźniej ten pokemon miał już swój PokeBall. Ash ponownie się zastanowił przez chwilę i wywnioskował, że to ten sam Oshawott, którego widział w laboratorium profesor Juniper, podczas gdy Trip wybierał swojego startera. Niezwłocznie udali się do Centrum Pokemon. Profesor Juniper była bardzo szczęśliwa z powodu odnalezienia Oshawotta. Bardzo się o niego martwiła. Ash wyjaśnił, że ten pokemon od jakiegoś czasu go śledzi. Profesor zaproponowała, że jeżeli to nie byłoby kłopotem dla Asha, może się nim opiekować. Trener bardzo się ucieszył na wieść o tym, a pani profesor przysłała mi jego PokeBall. Juniper poinformowała go jednak, że ten Oshawott lubi czasem znikać. Gdy zakończyli rozmowę, Oshawotta już z nimi nie było. Wyszli z Centrum Pokemon, aby od razu rozpocząć poszukiwania. Iris zaproponowała pomoc Ashowi jednak ten kolejny raz odmówił twierdząc, że poradzi sobie sam. Gdy ruszyli kilka kroków wpadli w pułapkę. Byli tym zaskoczeni i zaczęli się zastanawiać, kto mógł to zrobić. Pojawił się pewien chłopiec, który powiedział, że jest to sprawka Sandile'ów. Tymczasem Zespół R ponownie próbuje obmyślić plan jak ukraść Pikachu Asha. Za wszelką cenę chcą w końcu go dostarczyć swojemu szefowi. Podobnie do naszych przyjaciół, gdy ruszyli kilka kroków wpadli w pułapkę Sandile. Oni jednak spotkali jednego z nich - Sandile w okularach. Żadne z nich nie znało tego pokemona. W tym samym czasie Ashowi i Iris udało się wyjść z pułapki. Ash sprawdził w PokeDexie informacje na temat Sandile. Chłopiec, którego spotkali nazywał się Dan. Razem ze swoim ojcem prowadzą niedaleko spa. Nasi przyjaciele bardzo chcieli je odwiedzić, jednak Dan oznajmił, że już od jakiegoś czasu rodzinne spa jest zamknięte. Wszystko za sprawą Sandile'ów. Ash i Iris udali się tam razem z Danem, aby zobaczyć co się stało. Główną atrakcją tego kurortu były gorące piaski. Jednak pewnego dnia Sandile zniszczyły całe to pole jednocześnie strasząc klientów. Dotychczasowo również przychodziły do spa, aby tam się wygrzewać w cieple gorących piasków. Jednak pewnego dnia zaczęły robić zamieszanie całą grupą, przez co klienci przestali odwiedzać ten kurort. Ash postanowił zbadać dlaczego Sandile tak się zachowują, jednak pod słowem zbadać, kryło się co innego. Ash i Pikachu postanowili sami wypróbować atrakcję tego spa. Axew dołączył się do nich po chwili. Iris jednak za chwilę wyciągnęła ich z tego snu, ponieważ mieli szukać Oshawotta. Daleko jednak nie musieli szukać, ponieważ ów pokemon znajdował się tuż obok nich również wygrzewając się w piaskach. W między czasie na miejsce dotarł Zespół R. Stwierdzili, że skoro trener i jego Pikachu odpoczywają, mają świetną okazję, żeby złapać cenną żółtą mysz. Za nimi przywędrował Sandile w okularach. Sandile wkroczył na piaski. Dan poinformował ich, że ten Sandile w okularach jest przywódcą całej bandy identycznych pokemonów. Sandile złapał Axewa, i nie chciał puścić. Ash wybrał do walki Pikachu, jednak Iris go zatrzymała, ponieważ swoim atakiem pioruna, mógłby zaszkodzić Axew. Wszyscy razem postanowili uratować Pikachu zmuszając Sandile do puszczenia Axewa. Pikachu starając się go uwolnić przypadkowo włożył jedno ze swoich uszu do nosa Sandile przez co on kichną i zdenerwowany złapał Oshawotta i Pikachu. Odszedł kilka kroków, jednak został złapany przez maszynę Zespołu R. Po wygłoszeniu swojego motta, uciekli. Ash i przyjaciele zaczęli ich gonić, jednak Meowth rzucił im granat z gazem, który ograniczył ich widoczność. Zespół R zaczął uciekać. Początkowo szło im dobrze, jednak zaczęli się cieszyć za wcześnie. Ich maszyna stanęła i zablokowała się. Nie mogli się poruszyć. W tym czasie ze wszystkich stron otoczyły ich Sandile z bandy Sandile w okularach. Razem użyły tunelu, przez co maszyna zespołu R zapadła się pod ziemię, a oni sami musieli z niej uciec. Sandile, Pikachu i Oshawott zostali uwolnieni, a Zespół R uciekł. Ash, Iris i Dan schowali się za skałą, podczas gdy Sandile w okularach zaczął przemawiać do wszystkich pokemonów, które tam były. Było ich całkiem sporo. Przyjaciele wywnioskowali, że banda Sandile'ów chciała ochronić pokemony, przed gejzerami. Sandile skończył swoje "przemówienie", a następnie wszyscy zaczęli odchodzić. Zaczęły wybuchać gejzery. Ash, podobnie jak Dan był nimi zaskoczony. Pobiegł on jednak natychmiast za Pikachu i Oshawottem. Coraz więcej gejzerów zaczęło wybuchać w okolicy, przestało być bezpiecznie. Nagle jeden z nich przełamał skały, a gorąca woda zaczęła zalewać pole na którym byli. Strumień gorącej wody otoczył dzikie pokemony, które zebrały się na nowopowstałej wysepce. Nie miały jak uciec, a gejzerów wybuchało coraz więcej. Ash chciał coś zrobić, jednak nie mógł przejść przez gorącą wodę. Sandile miały plan. Wszystkie zaczęły zakleszczać się na ogonach pozostałych, przez co stworzyły most nad strumieniem gorącej wody. Dzikie pokemony były jednak temu nie ufne. Bały się i nie wiedziały co zrobić. Ash i Pikachu pobiegli zachęcić je do reakcji oraz ucieczki z wysepki. Udało się, jednak gdy prawie wszystkie pokemony przeszły, a na wysepce pozostał tylko Ash, skała, na której stał ostatni Sandile skruszyła się, a Ash złapał "mostek" w ostatniej chwili. Nie miał on jednak szansy ucieczki z wysepki. Wszystkie pokemony przeszły, gdy wybuchł kolejny gejzer, a woda z niego leciała prosto na Asha. Na ratunek mu podbiegł Oshawott, który swoją wodną bronią odbił gejzer wody. Oshawott zaczął spadać, Ash nie miał jak go złapać, więc po prostu schował go do PokeBalla. Skała zaczęła się obsuwać, jednak tym razem uratowała go Iris. Po wszystkim Ash, Iris i ich pokemony odpoczywali w nowej atrakcji spa Dana i jego taty - gorącym źródle. Pomimo że już nie mieli gorących piasków, gorące źródło było jeszcze bardziej relaksujące. Na koniec odcinka widzimy Sandile w okularach. Co będzie dalej, dowiemy się w kolejnym odcinku. Wydarzenia *Oshawott z laboratorium Profesor Juniper dołączył do zespołu Asha. *Dziki Sandile zaczyna podróżować za Ashem. Debiuty Debiuty Pokémonów *Sandile Bohaterowie Ludzie *Ash *Iris *Jessie *James *Profesor Juniper *Dan *Tata Dana *Klienci Pokémony thumb|Co to za pokemon? *Co to za Pokémon?: Sandile *Pikachu (Asha) *Meowth (Zespół R) *Axew (Iris) *Oshawott (Asha, złapał) *Woobat (Jessie; w retrospekcji) *Sandile (Anime) *Sandile (wiele) *Deerling (wiele) *Pidove (wiele) *Patrat (wiele) Ciekawostki *Pomimo, że jest to trzeci odcinek serii Best Whishes, tytuł tego odcinka został zaprezentowany jako pierwszy *W pierwszej angielskiej wersji tego odcinka, nie wiadomo czemu, ale Co to za Pokemon zostało wycięte. *Jest to pierwszy odcinek w którym Ash i przyjaciele spotykają Sandile w okularach. Błędy thumb|left|Pierwszy błąd thumb|right|Drugi błąd * Kiedy Oshawott zrzuca Pikachu z ramienia Asha, brakuje mu muszelki na brzuchu. * W pewnym momencie w odcinku okulary Sandile są identycznego koloru co ciało. * Podczas gdy Sandile w okularach trzyma Oshawotta i Pikachu, kiedy w pewnym momencie się odwrócił, nos Oshawott był w kolorze nóg. * W angielskim dubbingu, w retrospekcji, kiedy Profesor Juniper przedstawia Tripowi wszystkie startery, zamiast dźwięku wypuszczania pokemona z PokeBalla jest dźwięk chowania go. * W pewnej scenie, gdy Zespół R trzyma Pikachu, Oshawotta i Sandile, Ogon Meotwha jest biały a nie brązowy jak zwykle. Kategoria:Odcinki serii Best Wishes